memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mark Gonzaga
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:Mark Gonzaga as Vulcan Noble Delegate at Khitomer Conferance - Star Trek 6 & Star Trek 25 Anniversary.jpg" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 03:29, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Mark Gonzalez First off, hello. You may have noticed a blue box in the lower right when you signed up. That box would have lead you here, to the page with all the links to the policies you weren't following, hence the block. With that out of the way, we would like to help you, but you have to respond here. The character you keep trying to "add" is already cataloged here, so there is no need to keep trying to "add" him. I've already contacted our background character expert, who create the page on the actor presumably listed on his versions of the call sheets. Clearly you're saying this information is wrong, so we need some verification of your information to proceed. Hopefully, Tom will be in touch soon. - 21:46, January 16, 2017 (UTC) : Archduk, four seconds on Google.--Alan del Beccio (talk) 22:42, January 16, 2017 (UTC)